bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Meon
"Meon" was a Ki-Matoran on the Isle of Angelus Nui. Biography "Meon" once lived on Stelt, under a different name and identity. He came into ownership of a Ka-Matoran slave named Rien, whom he worked and abused for three-hundred years before releasing her out of boredom. At some point, "Meon" went to Xia and obtained the final Corps Stone in their cache, a purified stone for his own personal use. He decided to go to Angelus Nui for to find Rien under the guise of helping against the Eruo. ''Sanctus Epitaph When he arrived, he met the Toa Angelus of Spirits, Rien, who waited at the docks as a habit, watching as Matoran came and went. She saw that he was a Ki-Matoran and became frightened, until he approached and spoke to her, when she realized it wasn't the man from her past. She explained her fear to him briefly. He introduced himself and asked to be taken to the other Toa, as he had business with them. Rien agreed to take him to the others, since he had something important to discuss. As they walked, she told him about the past of the team, including the deaths of the former members, and everything leading up to her arrival and the Eruo attacks. He said that what he could do would make a big difference, confusing her. When they arrived, Seles was angry about the Matoran's intrusion. Rien brought up his repentance, forcing Seles to calm down. She explained that aspect of the past to Meon as well. He finally showed them why he had come, revealing his Corps Stone. The Toa were ready to fight on instinct, but he explained it was pure, uncorrupted, and he was on their side, there to help them. He had fought before as a Toa of Crystal in Niveau Un, always using that form. Seles wanted him to remain in that form until he could no longer keep it. Meon did it, eventually returning to a Matoran, pleasing the Toa that he could control himself, and that he was telling the truth. ''"Meon" was welcomed as an ally to the team. Over the next few days, the Toa continued to fight the Eruo forces, with "Meon" adding a lot of support with his Crystal powers. After one day's fight, Thete left to do something on his own while the others took care of corpses, but Meon left. When the others spoke two days later, with Seles complaining about no fighting, he and Seles got into a heated argument about the desire to fight and what was right and wrong. Thete soon returned, and a squad of Eruo came as well. Thete gave the new machine, the First Gear to Rien, and gave his weapon to Thete. The entire team went into battle, soon driving the enemy forces off. When the Junkers attacked again, "Meon" dueled Lio, but was overcome by him. He would have died if it hadn't been for Thete's intervention. After the Junkers retreated, he returned to normal and awaited the Second Gear's return. He later left summons for Rien, who soon came and met him at a coast and spoke with him. He informed her that he was intending on taking her life, after making her suffer, revealing himself as the Matoran whom had owned her on Stelt, but having had changed his name and Kanohi, in order to put on an act. He attacked her, overpowering her with ease, cutting her with his sword, using the flat to simply beat her, and using his own Elemental Powers to stab her time and again. She needed to overcome him, so she started to rely on her mental attacks to drive him away. Combined with her sword, she was able to begin to overcome him. She repelled him into the Silver Sea with her mental attacks and kept it up, forcing him to fall due to the pain, slowly drowning him as he couldn't rise from her mental pressure, such that he eventually died. Abilities & Traits "Meon" was a very smart, observant Matoran, able to pick up on emotions and attitudes from someone's composure or expression. He had a sense of justice and duty, deciding that he had to help those who were unable to fight, or those who were outnumbered. "Meon" was cocky, too cocky for his own good. He had great skill, but his attitude ruined his team element. His true persona was mostly the same, but much crueler and darker, most of his good qualities having been an act. He was vengeful, sadistic, and morally corrupt and twisted. When using his Corps Stone, he could access his innate Elemental Powers of Crystal. Mask & Tools Meon wore a Kanohi Akaku, Great Mask of X-Ray Vision, and carried a Corps Stone. He was a good fighter, using a light-weight sword, fashioned from his Crystal powers, that could cut nearly anything, making Seles question his actual abilities. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Sanctus Epitaph'' Category:Matoran Category:Ki-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Akaku Wearers Category:Koji